Silky Revelations
by PolkaDotMama
Summary: Sketchbook Revelations world, set several years after SR was finished. Edward has been asked to submit some of his photography to a fine art book. He knows of the perfect model, but he's not sure how Jasper will respond to the camera again. Kink, Slash


********Title:******** Silky Revelations  
><strong><strong><strong><strong>Author: <strong>******PolkaDotMama  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> M, Slash, Kinks  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This is an outtake from Sketchbook Revelations. It takes place several years after SR is completed. This didn't go through the beta process at all, so all mistakes are mine. PM if you find something, please.

I wrote this for whitewave320. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"You sure about this," I asked, brushing my knuckles over his just-shaven jaw and studying his face.<p>

"I told you before, Edward, I'm more than happy to help you." Jasper leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to my mouth to show his sincerity. "Now get out of here so Zoë can work her magic. Don't you have some film to unthaw or something?"

"I'm going. I'm going."

Jasper and Zoë disappeared behind a rice paper screen in the glassed-in studio attached to our house.

"Now, let me find my magic wand," Zoë said in an ethereal voice, trailing off as I headed toward the kitchen to the black and white film that was now room temperature and ready to load in my camera.

I had been invited to include my photography in a fine art book with the likes of Christopher Makos and Ryan McGinley. The fact that I was included in such company was astounding enough, but the editor was willing to give me practically free rein, as long as my subject was the male body. Before I had even hung up with my agent, I knew I wanted to photograph Jasper.

It had been several years since Jasper had modeled though, and I knew he had vowed to never do it again. Thus the reason I was so nervous. I didn't know how he would respond to being in front of a camera. Perhaps he would jump right back into it, unashamed of the scarring that he now had on his back caused by Jessica pushing Jasper into a glass table, nearly killing him when a shard pierced his spleen. It could turn out poorly, just as easily. I knew I had to be very aware of Jasper throughout the photo shoot.

Zoë was at the house to help keep an eye on Jasper as well. She was one of his best friends, someone who could read Jasper almost as well as me, but since I would be focused on lighting and angles and framing shots, I was more than willing to put my trust in her. I wanted this to be a good experience for him, a liberating one where he could immerse himself in something that he used to love.

Going over my equipment one more time, I started hauling it back out to the studio. Behind the screen, I heard Jasper and Zoë laughing and singing along with the music that was quietly playing. I readjusted the crisp, white poly cloth that hung from the ceiling mounted track and lined up my film and digital cameras. I was going to be shooting with both, still unwilling to give up tinkering in the art of developing film.

"Are you ready for the big reveal?" Zoë asked, her voice failing to hold back the glee she was feeling.

"Ready whenever Jasper is." This was entirely in his control.

The screen folded back and Zoë moved off to the side so I could see what she had done to Jasper.

He wore a black turtle neck that looked soft and comfortable. It made his long neck look even longer, somehow. Zoë had pushed his hair back off his forehead. It looked wet, the curls forming what looked like lines of waves, darker, antiqued. His angular cheekbones stood out more, contoured and shadowed, and his lips looked wet and full and tempting.

Jasper looked at me with his deep blue eyes, shy and self conscious, but I couldn't see why. He was beautiful and perfect.

It wasn't until I followed the long, narrowly striped grey and charcoal scarf trailing down his chest that I realized what he was worried about.

He was wearing black pantyhose. Silky stockings that shimmered in the sunlight coming through the windows beside him. The scarf was long enough that it covered his cock and balls, but he was unsure, tugging with his fingers at the long sleeves of his shirt as if he were trying to hide himself.

"Beautiful," I whispered, not just describing his body, but everything he was showing me at that moment. His vulnerability. His uncertainty. His bravery.

I picked up my digital camera and shot about twenty frames, watching his eyes slowly move from mine down to the floor. My camera was on the table in seconds, and I walked the few steps to reach him.

"Hey, don't be shy. This is gonna be great." I reached for his hand and led him to the backdrop, soothing him with my words as we went. "So, who decided on the pantyhose?" I asked, no longer able to keep my question in.

"I guess I did," Jasper started, "but I only said it as a joke. Zoë just wouldn't let it die."

"That's because it was a really good idea, Jasper," she defended. "The pants you were gonna wear showed nearly as much as these. Well," she giggled, "maybe not quite as much."

I smoothed over the fabric on his shoulders, getting Jasper to look at me. "Honestly, this is hot. You have sexed up legs to begin with, and this book is about the celebration of the male form. Let's have some fun with that. Zoë, can you find us some tunes that are a little more upbeat? Crank it too."

He needed to get comfortable. I adjusted my lighting, to give a bit more of a dramatic feel, but mostly to give him a few more minutes. By the time my digital camera was back in my hands, he was already more relaxed. Just a few directions, and he was off, moving in fluid motions, posing to highlight his strong jaw and cheekbones, sometimes looking at me, other times showing me his profile.

Jasper was a natural model. I hardly had to say a thing, just dance with him and catch him at the right moment.

"Zoë, I need the fan. I'd like the air to flow diagonally across his body. Perfect," I said as Jasper's scarf went flying away from his chest and hovering off to the side of his body. It gave me the perfect view of his cock, nestled in the see through fabric, sheer from his toes all the way up. I kept shooting, watching as Jasper's movements became softer, his hips slowly rotating.

"Water would be good," I hinted, hoping Zoë would take it. Thankfully she did, leaving us alone. "Don't be afraid to touch yourself, Jasper. Tell me, do they feel good?"

"Better than I imagined. My legs feel like they're wrapped in silk."

"Touch 'em. I want to see your hands on your hips, your thighs, your ass. That's it."

I depressed the shutter again and again, framing close up shots of his hands exploring and reframing wider shots so I could see the look of near ecstasy on his face.

Zoë started to walk back into the studio, but I stopped her with my voice, asking her to please stay in the hallway until I called her.

"No problem," she snickered, obviously getting the reasoning. I saw her tiny hand set water bottles right inside the door before I heard her walk back into the house and turn the television on.

"We're alone for awhile. Let go."

Jasper palmed his cock through the hose, giving himself a few squeezes. _Click. Click. Click. _I simply had to. He tugged at the material and his cock shifted, no longer nestled in curls, but now attempting to reach the hem at the bottom of his turtleneck.

"Pull up your shirt. I wanna see your stomach. How far up do the hose go?"

The hem of his shirt caught on his pinkie and he skimmed his palm up toward his chest. The head of his prick was nearly escaping the high waisted tights. This was beautiful. Suddenly I was wishing I had set up a video camera too, but quickly shook that thought away. The last thing Jasper needed was more video taped nudity lying about.

He stroked himself as he continued to pull up on the shirt, a taut nipple peeking out. I clicked a few digital photos but then moved over to film. Fingers speared through is hair and he unlocked a few strands, dragging them away from the tight waves and unfurling the curls so they skirted his brow.

Then he turned, showing off the angular lines of his ass, the muscles that flexed and moved in his legs under the stockings. I clicked until my camera needed more film and practically threw it down so I could pick up the digital again.

I was hot, a bead of sweat trickling down my back, so I knew he had to be as well. I called a break. We drank our water as I downloaded digital photos to my computer. I switched to a new roll of film and made sure Jasper was comfortable and out of the lights, fan still blowing on his overheated skin.

"Come on, let's take a quick peek at the digitals," I said as I started a slideshow. The shots were beautiful and I watched Jasper smile, appreciating what I had captured. As much as I craved to touch his legs in those hose though, I resisted. I knew if I touched him just once, our photo shoot would be done.

"I'm ready for more," Jasper said as he leaned over to kiss my cheek before getting back up.

"I was thinking about putting you against the black back drop now, what do you think? Less contrast. More mystery."

"Sure, I'll help you change it."

A few minutes later, Jasper was facing away from me and looking over his shoulder with such flirtation. He stood on his tip toes, forcing his leg muscles into tension, so I pulled in close, playing with shadow and light. When he squatted down, my knees nearly gave out, but I was able to continue taking photos despite how amazing his ass looked. His pale palm spread out over his ass, fingers digging into his flesh, seeming to disappear into shadow. The lighting was perfect.

Ever so slowly, Jasper straightened his legs. His hands stayed on the black cloth in front of his feet creating long beautiful lines. I was having a hard time concentrating already, but when I panned up his legs, shooting every few centimeters, I eventually got the swell between his legs.

Jasper's stocking had fallen a bit and there was now a gap between the hose and his body, giving plenty of room for his balls to hang free. He crossed his legs, essentially forcing the bulge back, nestling right under his perfect ass as if to point the way to that little swirl of skin that my mouth was watering for.

I finished up the film, then switched over to digital for the last time, barley keeping it together. "Let's take a few more shots from the front on the black." I blatantly ignored the fact that my voice cracked and so did Jasper. My breathing was heavy as I told him what I wanted for the last hundred shots and then I was done.

Throwing a bottle of water toward Jasper, I ran into the house to tell Zoë that we'd talk to her later, that we'd show her the photos after we pared them down. She gave me a knowing smirk, and as I started to shut the door behind her, she said, "I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did."

So was I.

#

Back in the studio, Jasper was laying back on the dark Barcelona daybed hands roaming over his thighs. His eyes were closed, lips parted, and the sweetest sounds were coming from his throat.

"You like those, don't ya?" I asked as I crossed the room to join him.

"I never thought I would, but yeah."

I touched the silky fabric covering his beautiful foot, slipping over his tendons. I kept going, allowing myself to finally explore his legs like I'd been wanting to during the entire photo shoot. Pressing my lips to his thigh, I heard his breathing stutter.

"How do you think it went?" I asked against his hip. "You seemed to relax pretty easily."

"It felt like riding a bike, so easy to get back into that frame of mind."

"Mmm. I'm glad."

My nose trailed down the defined muscle cut into his lower abdomen and ended up between his legs. I inhaled, smelling his balls through the hose. I moaned, licked him, feeling his warm skin so much smoother than when he was bare. Lipping his cock, I got to the crown just in time to see a dark, wet spot form on there. I licked, tasting Jasper on my tongue and hearing his approval above me.

Sucking him. Licking him. Mouthing him. I did everything I could without releasing his cock and balls from their fabric prison. That was part of the appeal, being able to get to him but not quite how I wanted to. His musk grew stronger and slippery drops wet more and more of the material along with my saliva.

"Fuck, Edward." He ripped the turtleneck and scarf over his head and skated his palms down his chest and abs, going back up again to pull and tease his nipples.

"Get on all fours."

He turned. The thin, black tights creating shimmers that defined every muscle in his ass, drawing my hands to trace the contours, the shadows, the highlights.

I licked at his hole, hidden, trapped between flesh and under material, but that didn't stop me. I worked my tongue in between, pulling at the hose so they had more give. Finally, my tongue reached my goal and his sweet taste filtered through.

Jasper palmed his cock through the hose, also unwilling to let himself be released. He rocked back into my face and begged me to suck at him. I did. Wet, messy sounds echoed throughout the space along with long, low moans. The seam running up the center of his ass kept getting in my way and I bit at it in frustration, pulling it aside so I could get deeper.

My tooth pushed through the flimsy fabric revealing just a tease of pale skin against black. I growled biting there again and tearing the hose further, a hole opening up right over his pulsing, pink hole.

I dove in, burying my face between his cheeks, saliva coating my face, dripping down my chin and I greedily feasted. Sucking and nipping and licking on the outside, probing inside of him, tasting more and more of him. I so easily got lost in his body, unwilling to hold back.

Jasper pulled his cock out, pushing the waist band below his balls so everything was pushed together in a neat package that he pointed back in my direction. I was nearly feral by that point, ravaging everything that had been pinned down for far too long.

"Fuck me, Edward. Please. Now."

I didn't even take time to get out of my jeans, just pushed them past my hips. I spit on my cock, making the head slick so I could run it around his rim. Jasper didn't have any more patience either, it seemed, impaling himself on my rigid, red cock. He fucked back on me, fucking himself, fucking himself so hard that I had to grab hold of his shoulders so I wouldn't fall backwards.

We so rarely fucked this way, raw and rough, not facing each other. Rough scared Jasper ever since—

I slipped out, cursing myself for losing focus. Pushing back in he started again, begging me to fuck him as hard as I could. His ass bounced in the hose as my hips took up his cause, fucking him so hard that he had to press into the wall near his head.

My hands roamed over the silky material, feeling the hair from his legs peeking through here and there. His balls were hot and heavy in my hand. His cock twitched as he fucked into my other hand.

His groans and breaths punctuated every thrust and soon I felt his balls drawing up all tight and sweet. Jasper came in my fist as I pumped the head of his dick.

He collapsed against the wall, thigh muscles quivering. Only a few more thrusts and I felt my orgasm stalking me. I pulled out painting his ass, watching my come sink into the silky fabric still covering his ass cheeks.

Jasper looked over his shoulder at me and smirked. I couldn't help but rub my come all over his ass, watching how the material absorbed my release, darkening the fabric.

I collapsed to the day bed, Jasper facing me, waiting patiently while I caught my breath after such frantic fucking.

"So, silk stockings, huh?"

I sleepily chuckled, barely cracking an eye to look at him. "Who'd've guessed."

#

Several months later, I stepped out on the front porch to look around to see who had rung the door bell. No one was there nor on the sidewalk as I scanned the neighborhood. When I turned to re-enter the house, my foot bumped up against a heavy box. I picked it up. It was from what was now my publisher.

I found Jasper in the studio, bent over a sketchbook where he was shading an image of my hands. He still loved to draw them even though they'd explored every inch of his body in the last several years.

I dropped the box beside him on his desk and he looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"It's finally here." I raised an eye brow and reached for the flap on the box, pulling where it told me. The heavy, thick book fell in my hand, back cover exposed. "Shall we see which they picked?" I had sent twenty images off, but the editor kept which photos he chose as a secret.

When I turned the book over to see the cover, my jaw dropped. Jasper's did too. One of the final shots we had taken was right there. Jasper's ass and balls were on the cover of this book. It was the shot I took from behind him. He was bending over, his legs crossed and his balls nestled right under his perfect ass in those black hose.

"Holy shit," he remarked.

"Holy shit, indeed."


End file.
